A camera-enabled device (e.g., a digital camera or a camera-enabled phone) includes a camera module comprising a matrix of optical sensors that converts spatial optical information, e.g., luminosity and color values sensed by the optical sensors, into a matrix or an array of digital information. The camera module is an image capturing component of the camera-enabled device. The camera module may be integrated with control electronics and an output interface to other logic component(s) of the camera-enabled device. In this disclosure, camera module refers to at least the sensors and control circuitry associated therewith. The camera-enabled device refers to an apparatus that utilizes the camera module, including for example, a smart phone, a tablet, a wearable device, an e-reader or any combination thereof.
The camera-enabled device can further include an image processor that transforms the output of the camera module into a digital image. The camera module provides raw photographs taken therewith to the image processor. The image processor may process and adjust the raw photographs into digital images. The style of the resultant digital images may depend on default image processing settings and calibration parameters. However, regardless of the configuration of the default image processing settings or the calibration parameters, different operators or viewers of the digital images may never be equally satisfied with the digital images because of subjective preferences.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.